Mordecai Mounds vs. Bugs Booms: Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Super Hero War Riders of Final Battle Featuring Power Rangers x Masked Rider x Kamen Rider x VR Troopers x Beetleborgs
Mordecai Mounds vs. Bugs Booms: Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Super Hero War Riders of Final Battle Featuring Power Rangers x Masked Rider x Kamen Rider x VR Troopers x Beetleborgs is a TV all-star live-action/animated movie Cartoon Network confirmed to release in January 13, 2018. Synopsis The Mordecai Mounds & Bugs Booms are fighting each other. Bugs Bunny is trying to defeat Mordecai. Future Omega Ranger, Golden Mellenium Ranger, Guardian Omega Ranger, Power Rangers, Masked Riders, Kamen Riders, VR Troopers, Cybertron, Dark Heart, Beetleborgs, Karato, Silver Ray & Astralborgs will be joining the fight to protect world peace. Plot This story begins in the jungle when Dino Charge Graphite Ranger is trying to sense a Brave Snatcher. While at Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, they stop by their allies, Mega Rangers. They were finding the Dino Charge Keys and they ride away until the Mordecai Mounds are then ambushed by a group of Viviks, Putty Patrollers and Triptoids before an armored figure named Snide arrives. before Bugs Booms suddenly attacks the Mordecai Mounds, it was revealed that Bugs Booms worked for Snide. Luckily, the Mega Rangers arrive, they still believe the B.Bs have betrayal and hold off Bugs Booms and when Masked Rider Warrior Leader, Masked Rider Warrior Commander and Masked Rider V3 appear to help them. Tyler from the Dino Charge appears, as well, to fight the B.Bs and they retreat it. Dino Charge Red Ranger is running away and Mordecai is gonna following him. Tyler is back at Dino Bite Cafe where they meet Mordecai and Gash Jumon appears before them as well, affirming that the Mordecai Mounds must join forces to stop the Alliance, and before leaving, warns them that asking for the Bugs Booms help is useless as they will refuse to cooperate with them. Golden Mellenium Ranger shows up and calls Mordecai. His teammates at Hall of Legends. At the commander center, they got a disturbance, sensing that the Brave Snatcher at the jungle. At the Hall of Legends, They give them leather jackets, leather pants and leather shoes for boys and leather skirts, black lipstick and mascara for girls, guns and swords and Future Omega Ranger sends them out. By the time the Mega Rangers find them, the Mordecai Mounds becomes Mordecai Mounds Hunters are head it to the jungle to find the Brave Snatcher. At Underground Lab Keeper meets Future Omega Ranger, Golden Millenium Ranger & Guardian Omega Ranger to appreciate the help. They Mordecai and his team to the jungle. They've been ordered to kill the wild animals. It is pure hatred and bitterness towards wild animals. Until Space-Time Police Sheriffs, Sheila, Minda, Sissy, Lili, Tammy, Ali, Anila, Boomerang, Tsuki Hoshina, Elena and Rescue Police Force shows up to the Amber Beach Dinosaur Lab to help. Back at the jungle Anais sees the Croc, until saved by Amazon. Pachyphelosaurus Power Ranger Graphite shows up they got Brave Snatcher, Dino Charge Keys, 7 Crystals, 7 Diamonds, 7 Gems and 7 Gemstones. Until Bugs Booms shows up, Dino Charge Graphite Ranger and Masked Rider Amazon are joining the fight. Until Space-Time Police Sheriffs, Sheila, Minda, Sissy, Lili, Tammy, Ali, Anila, Boomerang, Tsuki Hoshina, Elena and Rescue Police Force shows up to save their friends. Saved by Inazumon/Sanagimon, unaware that Bugs Booms are working for Neo-Zeltrax and Neo-Goldar. M.M.H's use swords to give B.B's scars, cheeks and slashes their arms, legs and right eyes off and feed it to rabies animals. Kendall creates a portal to bring Mordecai Mounds Hunters, Space-Time Police Sheriffs, Sheila, Minda, Sissy, Lili, Tammy, Ali, Anila, Boomerang, Tsuki Hoshina, Elena, Rescue Police Force and Saburu to the Amber Beach Dinosaur Lab. Mordecai Mounds Hunters gives Future Omega Ranger, Golden Millenium Ranger and Guardian Omega Ranger a Brave Snatcher, Dino Charge Keys, 7 Crystals, 7 Diamonds, 7 Gems and 7 Gemstones. Future Omega Ranger, Golden Mellenium Ranger and Guardian Omega Ranger use the 7 Crystals, 7 Diamonds, 7 Gems and 7 Gemstones to charge the Brave Snatcher. They give Space-Time Police Sheriffs, Sheila, Minda, Sissy, Lili, Tammy, Ali, Anila, Boomerang, Tsuki Hoshina, Elena, Rescue Police Force and Saburu Super Mega Buckle. Meanwhile, Wrench, Fury (PRDC), Neo-Zeltrax and Neo-Goldar salvages Bugs Booms and brings them back to Sledge's ship, where their ruined body parts are repaired with Mecha Masks, cyborg arms, cyborg legs and cyborg right eyes and renamed Cyborg Mecha Bugs Booms. They contact Demitri, Donovan, Samuel, Spaz, Jeka, Elina Linn, Selena, Fifi, Tatina, Riko Taigo, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Cai, Kole, Jay J., Zaime 2.0, Loid, Nia, Skyler, Selira, P.I.X.I. and Echo Zaime until the Mecha Rangers shows up they tell them Masked Rider X, attacking and defeating Super Apollo Geist and Masked Rider X will warn the Masked Riders about this, until Alexis Daggers, Lexi Daggers, Alexa, Genna, Kaede, Momoka, Kandi & Bianca shows up they saw Masked Rider Warrior Sargent and Masked Rider Warrior General are battling the Alliance, but Count Dragon and Cyborg Mecha Bugs Booms leading the Alliance shows up. Masked Rider appears to defeat Dragon and Cyborg Mecha Bugs Booms runs away before Masked Rider tells them he just saw it. He'll call the others and you go find out what the Alliance up to? However, Alexis Daggers, Lexi Daggers, Alexa, Genna, Kaede, Momoka, Kandi & Bianca, Nikko, Pedro, Roberto, Noelle, Carlee, Caren, Juri Kureashi, Rinna Kurosa, Madoko Amahime, Baize, Yuuya, Chucki, Rika, Rax, Cici, Rocki, Tai, Dice, Dinna, Olivia Silverman, Paula Fitch, Jazzy, Hanru Tatsuya, Canon Otoaki, Kyoman Sagagami, Mizuni Machiro, Yusei Tempin, Farnando, Alberto, Alejandro, Julio, Amando, Riccardo, Pablo, Violet, Katy, Kelli, Linnie, Bella, Shirley, Kiki Mowry, Anna Mowry, Minami Arisata, Minoko Arisata, Jinpei Kori, Mitsuri Kiriji, Akihika Sanado, Ryoki Mochozuka, Yuki Nishiwako, Yuna Naruka, Yousuke Hanamuro, Kenji Taki, Aoi Erika, Kanaki Mio, Suki Ijimo, Tomoka Sayamo, Tamaki Usagi, Norazomi Nakaharu, Marla Maxwill, Jara Mathhew, Lucas Won Kren, Gaiaus, Avin, Kari Miouchi, Kiera, Luna Olive, Marcus Alter, Walden Rockus, Veeny Eco, Anihi, Jurina, Rose Farrow, Rosa Farrow, Rosie Farrow, Lynda Carolton, Firila Din, Asuko Kudo, Minazuka Karly and Kaidi Minani arrives about the Alliance. First, The Alliance built a giant Rider-like robot built bythe Alliance. named Rider Robo. It was that voice named Great Leader of Alliance. Second, they just saw Masked Rider Warrior Captain, Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant, Masked Rider General, Masked Rider Warrior Admiral, Masked Rider Warrior Cadet, Masked Rider Warrior Colonel, Masked Rider Warrior Chief and Masked Rider Warrior Commandant and Rider Robo grabs them to Rider Robo's body. Third, The Alliance brought a bounty hunter named Hero Hunter Silver. and Forth, Benji, Arina, Chazz, Jade, Leena and Avril saw it, too. At Underground Base, Lord Baron along with the Warrior God Rider's Monsters appears to join forces with the Allaince. They need help from Minami Arisata, Minoko Arisata, Jinpei Kori, Mitsuri Kiriji, Akihika Sanado, Ryoki Mochozuka, Yuki Nishiwako, Yuna Naruka, Yousuke Hanamuro, Kenji Taki, Aoi Erika, Kanaki Mio, Suki Ijimo, Tomoka Sayamo, Tamaki Usagi, Norazomi Nakaharu, Marla Maxwill, Jara Mathhew, Lucas Won Kren, Gaiaus, Avin, Kari Miouchi, Kiera, Luna Olive, Marcus Alter, Walden Rockus, Veeny Eco, Anihi, Jurina, Rose Farrow, Rosa Farrow, Rosie Farrow, Lynda Carolton, Firila Din, Asuko Kudo, Minazuka Karly, Kaidi Minani, Marin, Takuya Kida, Kentaro Swam, Karlos Mizuna, Genjiru Mizuna, Nicolas Takeshi, Robot Detective K, Hayati, Tsukiowa, Joji Hayato, Ryosuke Hayato, Zabitan, Ibiru, Gabura, Kai Tsukimuro, Ichicho Sugo, Goro Wataba, Yuri Muraka, Momola Muraka and Yuu. Mordecai Mounds Hunters, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Denby Igan, Femitri, Sage Karasukumo, Dail Sawa, Donovan, Justus, Samuel, Yottoko Jo, Spaz, Diane, Helena, Sergio, Jeka, Sheila, Minda, Sissy, Lili, Elina Linn, Tammy, Ali, Selinla, Anila, Fifi, Boomerang, Tsuki Hoshina, Elena, Tatina, Rescue Police Force, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Cai, Kole, Jay J., Zaime 2.0, Loid, Nia, Skyler, Selira, P.I.X.I., Alexis Daggers, Lexi Daggers, Alexa, Genna, Kaede, Momoka, Kandi & Bianca, Nikko, Pedro, Roberto, Noelle, Carlee, Caren, Juri Kureashi, Rinna Kurosa, Madoko Amahime, Baize, Yuuya, Chucki, Rika, Rax, Cici, Rocki, Tai, Dice, Dinna, Olivia Silverman, Paula Fitch, Jazzy, Hanru Tatsuya, Canon Otoaki, Kyoman Sagagami, Mizuni Machiro, Yusei Tempin, Farnando, Alberto, Alejandro, Julio, Amando, Riccardo, Pablo, Violet, Katy, Kelli, Linnie, Bella, Shirley, Kiki Mowry, Anna Mowry, Minami Arisata, Minoko Arisata, Jinpei Kori, Mitsuri Kiriji, Akihika Sanado, Ryoki Mochozuka, Yuki Nishiwako, Yuna Naruka, Yousuke Hanamuro, Kenji Taki, Aoi Erika, Kanaki Mio, Suki Ijimo, Tomoka Sayamo, Tamaki Usagi, Norazomi Nakaharu, Marla Maxwill, Jara Mathhew, Lucas Won Kren, Gaiaus, Avin, Kari Miouchi, Kiera, Luna Olive, Marcus Alter, Walden Rockus, Veeny Eco, Anihi, Jurina, Rose Farrow, Rosa Farrow, Rosie Farrow, Lynda Carolton, Firila Din, Asuko Kudo, Minazuka Karly, Kaidi Minani, Marin, Takuya Kida, Kentaro Swam, Karlos Mizuna, Genjiru Mizuna, Nicolas Takeshi, Robot Detective K, Hayati, Tsukiowa, Joji Hayato, Ryosuke Hayato, Zabitan, Ibiru, Gabura, Kai Tsukimuro, Ichicho Sugo, Goro Wataba, Yuri Muraka, Momola Muraka, Yuu, Jirou, Mega Rangers, Mecha Rangers and Dino Charge Rangers join forces with the remaining heroes and confront the Cyborg Mecha Bugs Booms explains that it was all the Mordecai Mounds Hunters' fault, until Clari Wheelie, Roxsis Daggers, Belinda Daggers, Melania Daggers, Melanie Daggers, Zabrina, Sebastion Misowa, Chaz Princetan, Zame Truestin, Attacus Rhode, Blaire Flanigan, Asteral Phonix, Jess Andersen, Jimsa Cooks, Axil Brody, Adian Gecki, Karika Tsukuma, Karinia, Kina, Sagaharu, Flink, Bia, Gillbert, Extreme, Carlo, Bastion, Annah, Rinna, Christella Stringzang, Christine Clamfield, Lil Robert, Emoe Cry, Joe Joe, Spinball, Jimba Knif, Goggle, Flipik, Squink, Sharky Attack, Christopher, Shicky, Lil Nijah, Swagi, Foxcine, Naida, Sumiko, Tedd Snap, Sloan Toko, Daren Shield, Amelia Mizuni, Rio Hina, Luka Khole, Mira Aina, Rinco, Tristi Mei, Amaria Teno, Missy Kaio, Hota Tomo, Sora, Toki, Yuka, Itoami, Aiharu Aoi, Mimura Amaki, Asakora Maou, Nina, Himurou, Aoui, Mina Duka, Saoutoume, Ainna, Kyoko, Koutori, Makikou, Mishakou, Mizanou, Nagisakura, Akari, Calista, Sharley, Mia Saka, Mimina, Perine, Nami, Mouka, Kurumuu, Yuukari, Mizoure, Akuua, Kahluua, Koukou, Ruby, Lin Lin, Deshikou, Ran, Rei, Ren, Koutouri, Kanakou, Hinna, Shannon, Minna, Marila, Mew Mew, Rinko, Canla Vona, Suezuka Marika, Rimiya, Saekou, Saia Takaharu, Yuuri, Minki, Chodo-Ko, Saw Gawa, Riou Saki, Yokoko Ami, Kisa Kuji, Misuu, Meguu, Kasumi, Kokone, Suwate, Shure, Mahokou, Himeurou, Chisatou, Misatou, Ayanou, Mokoba, Houkari, Byakuuya, Namuu, Natsuumi, Yurie, Fomoue, Shigonu, Chizuruu, Shirouhebi, Yuukina, Uumi, Ginn, Jiko, Joshuua, Miyuuri, Satsuuki, Sumi, Hikari, Tomoki, Lelina, Sumiyayoi, Kurousaki, Ijun Kimimaru, Sliphyford, Cleo, Lilin, Nicki, Mana, Danica, Hinori, Imaki, Tinea, Emelia, Kitta, Aida, Dawnica, Zoe, Skye, Tana, Ernick, Corenia, Jassmine, Caroline, Hazil, Tridi, Julvina, Nataline, Tani, Amari, Angiela, Rilla, Claudia, Bethiny, Terri, Dinca, Brittany, Ginna, Yunagi, Jina Angie, Vinus, Sasuke, Kailin, Riki, Rexas, Aquarius, Axcel, Vantus, Tarra, Sophia, Isabella, Leolando, Yuuko, Yakumou, Rachele Halfing, Tatina Halfing, Jennx, Sakon, Binkaz, Nemiah, Lane, Erlk, Staven Hyd, Macario Kelsa, Tomoka, Ritsuka, Yurnia, Mauami, Fiz, Ryoken Shinosawa, Mio Otome, Bretton, Azil, Jordin, Briallen, Zero, Alvira, Danika, Joliette, Keiran, Phaidra, Benky, Molli, Rocklaus, Slinck, Tobi, Brock, Flitcher, Kifer, Caroly, Glamory, Aleica, Ginnca, Amela, Satoumi, Chelsein, Erinia, Nanci, Betti, Georgia, Alexina, Jalen, Maxim, Kanade, Arisina, Zatina, Richel Rith, Yuurika, Phoebe, Ella Edine, Ruika, Alica, Roxi Daggers, Jani Daggers, Jamiee McCrimson, Cherly Banes, Clarla Oswall, Romona, Leeka, Rosia Taylor, Genica, Peni Bown, Polli Right, Zoei Herrit, Hayden, Alison, Acacina, Cornelia, Abraxas, Brink, Jamcer, Danneil, Charles Buckets, Vertoria Salts, Clair, Jacklas Heckness, Ami Ponds, Rori William, Mickei Sminth, Marintha Jonsica, Codi Jonias, Starlene Hambath, Sun-Hai Song, Jody Mappo, Coki Ching, Susie, Olivina Abott, Ivie Vegas, Garriek Stephen, Ricko Slithermen, Ky Glas, Dyian Soyl, Ty Kamiyo, Matthew Ishido, Sorla Takenou, Izzi Uzuma, Mimika Tachika, Joco Kida, Takaru Takaishu, Karila Kamiyo, Davi Motomo, Kinji Ichijo, Yayoi Inoui, Coda Hidi, Radella, Kemily, Rafika, Uria, Dolci, Mikio, Sounomura, Hiroma Late, Renka Akaatsuka, Erinlec Tearn, Zoeine Hensen, Conia Becksworth, Bridga Verdent, Kika Benjaman, Renlee Robert, Bloomie, Stelina, Florina, Muusa, Tecnina, Laylina, Roxina, Brantley, Zayden, Armani, Rosaile, Perla, Kasen, Firebird, Tim Masan, Zoki Myera, Danielle, Thorntan Lock, Marica, Donny, Grady, Fabio, Darrel, Bellatrix, Edwina, Mimiko, Jaxon, Adrian, Sakiya, Akuti, Carlton, Maxine, Lani, Naina, Feronia, Carlson, Blaine, Lachlan, Oskar, Donlene, Glori, Jessina, Sayuki, Takara, Yumi, Akemi, Yukiko, Zakk, Zooey, Jenni, Anisa, Adabelle, Sassa, Shiratouri, Alcarina, Amanne, Nanami, Ayanuuma, Hidi, Ericia, Lainei, Azami, Mavins, Sun-Mai Song, Serina, Leio, Tod, Greg Owen, Markus, Sophine, Janine, Samatha, Laurie, Kokine, Emeline, Lizzy, Sabir, Sajen, Reiji, Seiji, Cleona Sotori, Emmilee Gilberta, Rikku Chakira, Lyra, Siria, Niyla, Ailsa, Daria, Eliza, Adelina, Dayna, Hadley, Audina, Fizzi, Maylin, Madelin Rain, Miha, Mandi, Anni Boudreadux, Declan, Isla, Acantha, Elvira, Rainn, Lennon, Violvet, Starr, Blairin, Jezebel, Kaige, Prysm, Billi, Mavina, Ashleigh Armbuster, Ashleigh Boulit, Ashleigh Quinlin, Ashliegh Tomosian, Ankela, Christinia, Lilika, Izzina, Emmeline, Maddox, Abbey, Barri Eienberg, Neldo Monoya, Jillianla Russill, Lynn, Netty, Manuela, Berni Barge, Karie, Amuu, Keika, Keiln, Venla, Larotina, Talenia, Amolly, Sloane, Zora, Julieka, Maxes, Klarke, Cicilly, Mateo, Chloi, Tomson, Suouh, Kyoua, Hikaruu, Hitachin, Mitsukuuni, Mouri, Adan, Arturo, Blairr, Kellee, Miyoka, Izuni, Venetia, Toni, Zara, Iznla, Camellia, Andi Larken, Danni Pickitt, Lorine Mackenzie, Carlik Cashman, Jami Jame, Sky Blu, Axill, Nicola, Carolina, Zakia, Shyla, Karla, Dario, Kentaro, Yaki, Madi, Ashlei, Emeli, Piper, Jacie, Harida, Haruko, Yukika, Glorina Chine, Barb Chine, Bai, Akahana, Aura, Joline, Pandora, Namora, Banu, Valda, Naoko, Mollie, Emilia, Sapphira, Vanity, Aidren, Candra, Adwin, Adria, Hiriko, Hisa, Fumiki, Kaiyo, Gabina, Vinica, Kristin, Julika, Megin, Bethiney, Jansen, Annita, Vanisa, Rebecci, Jadi, Raylena, Vanesia, Sonjia, Mindi, Torina, Eugenina Clooney, Micella, Evi, Angelinam, Tamira, Helgina, Kinsley, Landon, Haruruu, Oudagiri, Ichikuura, Naou, Maricina Kenjina, Biannca Dupre, Liola, Roxandra, Brianca, Ace McDogal, Cladia Peaclick, Athal, Awoop, Hannah Song, Neva, Saotoume, Shiratouri, Tsuubasa, Youzora, Yuzuu, Ema, Gema, Olga, Halik, Jumoonji, Hyuuga, Karasuuma, Outoshiro, Saeguusa, Kazesaga, Rebecca Steam, Man of the Beginning, Woman of the Beginning, Ichirou, Marinia, Jiraiyin's Ninja Alliance, Legendary Veteran Rangers and Warrior Gods Riders shows up to help the Mounds Hunters. When All Power Rangers, Masked Riders, Dragon Knight Riders, VR Troopers and Beetleborgs to help them. However, Mordecai Superior Mode, Rigby Superior Mode, Jeannie Superior Mode, Yuuya Superior Mode, Benji Superior Mode, Minami Arisata Superior Mode, Lucas Won Kren Superior Mode, Lil Robert Superior Mode, Sloan Toko Superior Mode, Flink Superior Mode, Lilin Superior Mode, Sasuke, Zero Superior Mode, Charles Buckets Superior Mode, Ty Kamiyo Superior Mode, Davi Motomo Superior Mode, Takeruu Superior Mode and Makotou Superior Mode uses the Mode Timer to summon their Cyber Modes, Super Modes, Hyper Modes, Ultimate Modes, Gold Modes, Crimson Modes, Fighter Modes, Paladin Modes, Sonic Modes, Ultra Modes, Burst Modes, Booster Modes, Rising Modes, Survive Modes, Shining Modes, Infinity Modes, Cosmic Modes, Strongest Complete Modes, Brave Modes, Phoenix Modes, Phoenix Brave Modes, Mega Modes, Electric Modes, Fusion Modes, Beast Modes, Rising Ultimate Modes, Rainbow Modes, Wing Modes, Innocent Modes, Speed Modes, Turbo Modes, Prototype Modes, Reboot Modes, Techno Modes, Magnet Modes, Burning Modes, Burning Brave Modes, Flame Modes, Fire Modes, Water Modes, Aqua Modes, Storm Modes, Rod Modes, Hurricane Modes, Tornando Modes, Wild Modes, Technic Modes, Sword Modes, Mighty Modes, Gun Modes, Titan Modes, Complete Modes, Axel Modes, Carnival Modes, Samba Modes, Western Modes, Macho Modes, Kung-Fu Modes, Samba Carnival Modes, Get Wild Modes, Ultra Technic Modes, Fruits Modes, Ultra Fruits Modes, Fresh Fruits Modes, Dead Heat Modes, Super Dead Heat Modes, Formula Modes, Dash Formula Modes, Speed Prototype Modes, High Speed Modes, Super Speed Modes, Hyper Speed Modes, Mach Speed Modes, Max Speed Modes, Light Speed Modes, Full Speed Modes, Speed Wild Technic Modes, Speed Dragon Modes, Aceel Modes, Trial Modes, Trialbooster Modes, Full Throttle Modes, Next Modes, Get Next Modes, Special Modes, Over Highheat Modes, Tomahawk Modes, Proto-Zero Modes, Maximum Modes, Mach Speed Prototype Modes, Engine Modes, Signal Modes, Next Prototype Modes, Gold Speed Modes, Gold Speed Prototype Modes, Cruiser Modes, Over Cruiser Modes, Prototype Cruiser Modes, Next Cruiser Modes, Next Cruiser Prototype Modes, Gold Cruiser Modes, Gold Cruiser Prototype Modes, Crosser Modes, Land Modes, Cross Fusion Modes, Cross Beast Modes, Rocket Modes, Drill Modes, Rocket Drill Modes, Super Rocket Drill Modes, Solar Modes, Storm Galaxy Modes, Flare Modes, Super Rocket Drill Storm Galaxy Flare Fusion Modes, Space Modes, Gravity Modes, Gamma Modes, Plasma Modes, Dynamic Modes, Eclipse Modes, Adapter Modes, Break Modes, Blaster Modes, Knight Modes, Kurenai Modes, Armed Modes, Metal Modes, Titanium Modes, Steel Modes, Time Modes, Pegasus Modes, Amazing Mighty Modes, Ground Modes, Trinity Modes, Sonic Wing Modes, Rising Mighty Modes, Rising Pegasus Modes, Rising Titan Modes, Growing Mode! Crystal Modes, Prism Modes, Legend Modes, Dragon Modes, Dragon Energy Mode! Rising Dragon Modes, Flame Dragon Modes, Water Dragon Modes, Hurricane Dragon Modes, Land Dragon Modes, Infinity Dragon Modes, Infinity Dragon Gold Modes, Fire Dragon Modes, Metal Dragon Modes, Titanium Dragon Modes, Gravity Dragon Modes, Strike Modes, Altair Modes, Vega Modes, Zero Modes, Zero Vega Modes, Climax Modes, Super Climax Modes, Hyper Climax Modes, Fang Modes, Lightning Modes, Lightning Dragon Modes, Jungle Master Modes, Flight Modes, Ninja Modes, Thunder Modes, Shark Attack Modes, Shark Attack Mega Modes, Dino Modes, Super Dino Modes, Superior Dino Modes, Dino Drive Modes, Dino Super Drive Modes, Triassc Modes, Super Special Modes, Police Modes, S.W.A.T. Modes, Supersonic Modes, Spirit Modes, Super Mega Modes, Blizzard Modes, Shogun Modes, Samurai Modes, Super Samurai Modes, Laser Modes, Sorcerer/Sorceress Modes, Infinity Beast Dragon Modes, Infinity Element Dragon Modes, Crusher Modes, Keeper Modes, Miracluna Modes, Blast Modes, Glitter Modes, Extreme Modes, Prism Extreme Modes, Gold Extreme Modes, Gold Prism Extrme Modes, Stone Modes, Sentinel Modes, Hunter Knight Modes, Super Charge Modes, Emperor/Empress Modes, Liner Modes, Super Liner Modes, Hyper Liner Modes, Fire Squad Modes, Power Modes, Bionic Modes, Saga Modes, Future Modes, Supreme Modes & Superior Modes to shoot, slash, kick, punch and attacks Cyborg Mecha Daffy Duck. Anyway, Mordecai Superior Mode transform into Phoenix Warrior Knight. With a little help from Rigby Superior Mode, Jeannie Superior Mode, Yuuya Superior Mode, Benji Superior Mode, Minami Arisata Superior Mode, Lucas Won Kren Superior Mode, Lil Robert Superior Mode, Sloan Toko Superior Mode, Flink Superior Mode, Lilin Superior Mode, Sasuke Superior Mode and Zero Superior Mode to successfully defeating Cyborg Mecha Bugs Bunny. The Super Heroes shooting the Alliance and the Alliance are defeated. Until Neo-Goldar survives. When All Red Rangers summons their Megazords to attack Neo-Goldar and Neo-Goldar ise defeated. However, the Super Mega Rangers uses the Dino Charge Keys and Ninja Steel Keys to summon Dino Charge Zords and Ninja Steel Megazord to attack Super Spiderbase. Super Megaforce Red jumps out of the robo's cockpit, and he and Gaban position themselves atop the dragon's head, then execute the Gaban Super Mega Dynamic to finish off Super Spiderbase. Soon after, as All Power Rangers, Masked Riders, Dragon Knight Riders, VR Troopers, Cybertron, Dark Heart, Beetleborgs, Karato, Silver Ray and Astralborgs take their leave, Phoenixbot, Pegasusbot, Griffonbot, Dragonbot, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Denby Igan, Femitri, Sage Karasukumo, Dail Sawa, Donovan, Justus, Samuel, Yottoko Jo, Spaz, Diane, Helena, Sergio, Jeka, Sheila, Minda, Sissy, Lili, Elina Linn, Tammy, Ali, Selinla, Anila, Fifi, Boomerang, Tsuki Hoshina, Elena, Tatina, Rescue Police Force, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Mega Rangers and Dino Charge Rangers are gonna see Cai, Kole, Jay J., Zaime 2.0, Loid, Nia, Skyler, Selira, P.I.X.I., Nikko, Pedro, Roberto, Noelle, Carlee, Caren, Juri Kureashi, Rinna Kurosa, Madoko Amahime, Baize, Yuuya, Chucki, Rika, Rax, Cici, Rocki, Tai, Dice, Dinna, Olivia Silverman, Paula Fitch, Jazzy, Hanru Tatsuya, Canon Otoaki, Kyoman Sagagami, Mizuni Machiro, Yusei Tempin, Farnando, Minami Arisata, Minoko Arisata, Jinpei Kori, Mitsuri Kiriji, Akihika Sanado, Ryoki Mochozuka, Yuki Nishiwako, Yuna Naruka, Yousuke Hanamuro, Kenji Taki, Aoi Erika, Kanaki Mio, Suki Ijimo, Tomoka Sayamo, Tamaki Usagi, Norazomi Nakaharu, Marla Maxwill, Jara Mathhew, Lucas Won Kren, Gaiaus, Avin, Kari Miouchi, Kiera, Luna Olive, Marcus Alter, Walden Rockus, Veeny Eco, Anihi, Jurina, Rose Farrow, Rosa Farrow, Rosie Farrow, Lynda Carolton, Firila Din, Asuko Kudo, Minazuka Karly, Kaidi Minani, Marin, Takuya Kida, Kentaro Swam, Karlos Mizuna, Genjiru Mizuna, Nicolas Takeshi, Robot Detective K, Hayati, Tsukiowa, Joji Hayato, Ryosuke Hayato, Zabitan, Ibiru, Gabura, Kai Tsukimuro, Ichicho Sugo, Goro Wataba, Yuri Muraka, Momola Muraka, Yuu, Jirou, Ichirou, Marinia, Clari Wheelie, Roxsis Daggers, Belinda Daggers, Melania Daggers, Melanie Daggers, Zabrina, Sebastion Misowa, Chaz Princetan, Zame Truestin, Attacus Rhode, Blaire Flanigan, Asteral Phonix, Jess Andersen, Jimsa Cooks, Axil Brody, Adian Gecki, Karika Tsukuma, Karinia, Kina, Sagaharu, Flink, Bia, Gillbert, Extreme, Carlo, Bastion, Annah, Rinna, Christella Stringzang, Christine Clamfield, Lil Robert, Emoe Cry, Joe Joe, Spinball, Jimba Knif, Goggle, Flipik, Squink, Sharky Attack, Christopher, Shicky, Lil Nijah, Swagi, Foxcine, Naida, Sumiko, Tedd Snap, Sloan Toko, Daren Shield, Amelia Mizuni, Rio Hina, Luka Khole, Mira Aina, Rinco, Tristi Mei, Amaria Teno, Missy Kaio, Hota Tomo, Sora, Toki, Yuka, Itoami, Aiharu Aoi, Mimura Amaki, Asakora Maou, Nina, Himurou, Aoui, Mina Duka, Saoutoume, Ainna, Kyoko, Koutori, Makikou, Mishakou, Mizanou, Nagisakura, Akari, Calista, Sharley, Mia Saka, Mimina, Perine, Nami, Mouka, Kurumuu, Yuukari, Mizoure, Akuua, Kahluua, Koukou, Ruby, Lin Lin, Deshikou, Ran, Rei, Ren, Koutouri, Kanakou, Hinna, Shannon, Minna, Marila, Mew Mew, Rinko, Canla Vona, Suezuka Marika, Rimiya, Saekou, Saia Takaharu, Yuuri, Minki, Chodo-Ko, Saw Gawa, Riou Saki, Yokoko Ami, Kisa Kuji, Misuu, Meguu, Kasumi, Kokone, Suwate, Shure, Mahokou, Himeurou, Chisatou, Misatou, Ayanou, Mokoba, Houkari, Byakuuya, Namuu, Natsuumi, Yurie, Fomoue, Shigonu, Chizuruu, Shirouhebi, Yuukina, Uumi, Ginn, Jiko, Joshuua, Miyuuri, Satsuuki, Sumi, Hikari, Tomoki, Lelina, Sumiyayoi, Kurousaki, Ijun Kimimaru, Sliphyford, Cleo, Lilin, Nicki, Mana, Danica, Hinori, Imaki, Tinea, Emelia, Kitta, Aida, Dawnica, Zoe, Skye, Tana, Ernick, Corenia, Jassmine, Caroline, Hazil, Tridi, Julvina, Nataline, Tani, Amari, Angiela, Rilla, Claudia, Bethiny, Terri, Dinca, Brittany, Ginna, Yunagi, Jina Angie, Vinus, Sasuke, Kailin, Riki, Rexas, Aquarius, Axcel, Vantus, Tarra, Sophia, Isabella, Leolando, Yuuko, Yakumou, Rachele Halfing, Tatina Halfing, Jennx, Sakon, Binkaz, Nemiah, Lane, Erlk, Staven Hyd, Macario Kelsa, Tomoka, Ritsuka, Yurnia, Mauami, Fiz, Ryoken Shinosawa, Mio Otome, Bretton, Azil, Jordin, Briallen, Zero, Alvira, Danika, Joliette, Keiran, Phaidra, Benky, Molli, Rocklaus, Slinck, Tobi, Brock, Flitcher, Kifer, Caroly, Glamory, Aleica, Ginnca, Amela, Satoumi, Chelsein, Erinia, Nanci, Betti, Georgia, Alexina, Jalen, Maxim, Kanade, Arisina, Zatina, Richel Rith, Yuurika, Phoebe, Ella Edine, Ruika, Alica, Roxi Daggers, Jani Daggers, Jamiee McCrimson, Cherly Banes, Clarla Oswall, Romona, Leeka, Rosia Taylor, Genica, Peni Bown, Polli Right, Zoei Herrit, Hayden, Alison, Acacina, Cornelia, Abraxas, Brink, Jamcer, Danneil, Charles Buckets, Vertoria Salts, Clair, Jacklas Heckness, Ami Ponds, Rori William, Mickei Sminth, Marintha Jonsica, Codi Jonias, Starlene Hambath, Sun-Hai Song, Jody Mappo, Coki Ching, Susie, Olivina Abott, Ivie Vegas, Garriek Stephen, Ricko Slithermen, Ky Glas, Dyian Soyl, Ty Kamiyo, Matthew Ishido, Sorla Takenou, Izzi Uzuma, Mimika Tachika, Joco Kida, Takaru Takaishu, Karila Kamiyo, Davi Motomo, Kinji Ichijo, Yayoi Inoui, Coda Hidi, Radella, Kemily, Rafika, Uria, Dolci, Mikio, Sounomura, Hiroma Late, Renka Akaatsuka, Erinlec Tearn, Zoeine Hensen, Conia Becksworth, Bridga Verdent, Kika Benjaman, Renlee Robert, Bloomie, Stelina, Florina, Muusa, Tecnina, Laylina, Roxina, Brantley, Zayden, Armani, Rosaile, Perla, Kasen, Firebird, Tim Masan, Zoki Myera, Danielle, Thorntan Lock, Marica, Donny, Grady, Fabio, Darrel, Bellatrix, Edwina, Mimiko, Jaxon, Adrian, Sakiya, Akuti, Carlton, Maxine, Lani, Naina, Feronia, Carlson, Blaine, Lachlan, Oskar, Donlene, Glori, Jessina, Sayuki, Takara, Yumi, Akemi, Yukiko, Zakk, Zooey, Jenni, Anisa, Adabelle, Sassa, Shiratouri, Alcarina, Amanne, Nanami, Ayanuuma, Hidi, Ericia, Lainei, Azami, Mavins, Sun-Mai Song, Serina, Leio, Tod, Greg Owen, Markus, Sophine, Janine, Samatha, Laurie, Kokine, Emeline, Lizzy, Sabir, Sajen, Reiji, Seiji, Cleona Sotori, Emmilee Gilberta, Rikku Chakira, Lyra, Siria, Niyla, Ailsa, Daria, Eliza, Adelina, Dayna, Hadley, Audina, Fizzi, Maylin, Madelin Rain, Miha, Mandi, Anni Boudreadux, Declan, Isla, Acantha, Elvira, Rainn, Lennon, Violvet, Starr, Blairin, Jezebel, Kaige, Prysm, Billi, Mavina, Ashleigh Armbuster, Ashleigh Boulit, Ashleigh Quinlin, Ashliegh Tomosian, Ankela, Christinia, Lilika, Izzina, Emmeline, Maddox, Abbey, Barri Eienberg, Neldo Monoya, Jillianla Russill, Lynn, Netty, Manuela, Berni Barge, Karie, Amuu, Keika, Keiln, Venla, Larotina, Talenia, Amolly, Sloane, Zora, Julieka, Maxes, Klarke, Cicilly, Mateo, Chloi, Tomson, Suouh, Kyoua, Hikaruu, Hitachin, Mitsukuuni, Mouri, Adan, Arturo, Blairr, Kellee, Miyoka, Izuni, Venetia, Toni, Zara, Iznla, Camellia, Andi Larken, Danni Pickitt, Lorine Mackenzie, Carlik Cashman, Jami Jame, Sky Blu, Axill, Nicola, Carolina, Zakia, Shyla, Karla, Dario, Kentaro, Yaki, Madi, Ashlei, Emeli, Piper, Jacie, Harida, Haruko, Yukika, Glorina Chine, Barb Chine, Bai, Akahana, Aura, Joline, Pandora, Namora, Banu, Valda, Naoko, Mollie, Emilia, Sapphira, Vanity, Aidren, Candra, Adwin, Adria, Hiriko, Hisa, Fumiki, Kaiyo, Gabina, Vinica, Kristin, Julika, Megin, Bethiney, Jansen, Annita, Vanisa, Rebecci, Jadi, Raylena, Vanesia, Sonjia, Mindi, Torina, Eugenina Clooney, Micella, Evi, Angelinam, Tamira, Helgina, Kinsley, Landon, Haruruu, Oudagiri, Ichikuura, Naou, Maricina Kenjina, Biannca Dupre, Liola, Roxandra, Brianca, Ace McDogal, Cladia Peaclick, Athal, Awoop, Hannah Song, Neva, Saotoume, Shiratouri, Tsuubasa, Youzora, Yuzuu, Ema, Gema, Olga, Halik, Jumoonji, Hyuuga, Karasuuma, Outoshiro, Saeguusa, Kazesaga, Rebecca Steam, Echo Zaime, Soura, Lancelot, Neillson, Takeruu, Tsukimuura, Ounari, Narinta, Makotou, Kanoun, Alran, Frei, Freyai, Past Man, Past Woman, Lilianla, Beatrixie, Warrior Gods Riders, Man of the Beginning, Woman of the Beginning, Jiraiyin's Ninja Alliance and Legendary Veteran Rangers are joining the Mordecai Mounds Hunters, the Ninja Steel Rangers and Dino Charge Rangers decide to join the Super Mega Rangers, Mecha Rangers, Mordecai Mounds Hunters, Phoenixbot, Pegasusbot, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Denby Igan, Femitri, Sage Karasukumo, Dail Sawa, Donovan, Justus, Samuel, Yottoko Jo, Spaz, Diane, Helena, Sergio, Jeka, Sheila, Minda, Sissy, Lili, Elina Linn, Tammy, Ali, Selinla, Anila, Fifi, Boomerang, Tsuki Hoshina, Elena, Tatina, Rescue Police Force, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Mega Rangers and Dino Charge Rangers are gonna see Cai, Kole, Jay J., Zaime 2.0, Loid, Nia, Skyler, Selira, P.I.X.I., Nikko, Pedro, Roberto, Noelle, Carlee, Caren, Juri Kureashi, Rinna Kurosa, Madoko Amahime, Baize, Yuuya, Chucki, Rika, Rax, Cici, Rocki, Tai, Dice, Dinna, Olivia Silverman, Paula Fitch, Jazzy, Hanru Tatsuya, Canon Otoaki, Kyoman Sagagami, Mizuni Machiro, Yusei Tempin, Farnando, Minami Arisata, Minoko Arisata, Jinpei Kori, Mitsuri Kiriji, Akihika Sanado, Ryoki Mochozuka, Yuki Nishiwako, Yuna Naruka, Yousuke Hanamuro, Kenji Taki, Aoi Erika, Kanaki Mio, Suki Ijimo, Tomoka Sayamo, Tamaki Usagi, Norazomi Nakaharu, Marla Maxwill, Jara Mathhew, Lucas Won Kren, Gaiaus, Avin, Kari Miouchi, Kiera, Luna Olive, Marcus Alter, Walden Rockus, Veeny Eco, Anihi, Jurina, Rose Farrow, Rosa Farrow, Rosie Farrow, Lynda Carolton, Firila Din, Asuko Kudo, Minazuka Karly, Kaidi Minani, Marin, Takuya Kida, Kentaro Swam, Karlos Mizuna, Genjiru Mizuna, Nicolas Takeshi, Robot Detective K, Hayati, Tsukiowa, Joji Hayato, Ryosuke Hayato, Zabitan, Ibiru, Gabura, Kai Tsukimuro, Ichicho Sugo, Goro Wataba, Yuri Muraka, Momola Muraka, Yuu, Jirou, Ichirou, Marinia, Clari Wheelie, Roxsis Daggers, Belinda Daggers, Melania Daggers, Melanie Daggers, Zabrina, Sebastion Misowa, Chaz Princetan, Zame Truestin, Attacus Rhode, Blaire Flanigan, Asteral Phonix, Jess Andersen, Jimsa Cooks, Axil Brody, Adian Gecki, Karika Tsukuma, Karinia, Kina, Sagaharu, Flink, Bia, Gillbert, Extreme, Carlo, Bastion, Annah, Rinna, Christella Stringzang, Christine Clamfield, Lil Robert, Emoe Cry, Joe Joe, Spinball, Jimba Knif, Goggle, Flipik, Squink, Sharky Attack, Christopher, Shicky, Lil Nijah, Swagi, Foxcine, Naida, Sumiko, Tedd Snap, Sloan Toko, Daren Shield, Amelia Mizuni, Rio Hina, Luka Khole, Mira Aina, Rinco, Tristi Mei, Amaria Teno, Missy Kaio, Hota Tomo, Sora, Toki, Yuka, Itoami, Aiharu Aoi, Mimura Amaki, Asakora Maou, Nina, Himurou, Aoui, Mina Duka, Saoutoume, Ainna, Kyoko, Koutori, Makikou, Mishakou, Mizanou, Nagisakura, Akari, Calista, Sharley, Mia Saka, Mimina, Perine, Nami, Mouka, Kurumuu, Yuukari, Mizoure, Akuua, Kahluua, Koukou, Ruby, Lin Lin, Deshikou, Ran, Rei, Ren, Koutouri, Kanakou, Hinna, Shannon, Minna, Marila, Mew Mew, Rinko, Canla Vona, Suezuka Marika, Rimiya, Saekou, Saia Takaharu, Yuuri, Minki, Chodo-Ko, Saw Gawa, Riou Saki, Yokoko Ami, Kisa Kuji, Misuu, Meguu, Kasumi, Kokone, Suwate, Shure, Mahokou, Himeurou, Chisatou, Misatou, Ayanou, Mokoba, Houkari, Byakuuya, Namuu, Natsuumi, Yurie, Fomoue, Shigonu, Chizuruu, Shirouhebi, Yuukina, Uumi, Ginn, Jiko, Joshuua, Miyuuri, Satsuuki, Sumi, Hikari, Tomoki, Lelina, Sumiyayoi, Kurousaki, Ijun Kimimaru, Sliphyford, Cleo, Lilin, Nicki, Mana, Danica, Hinori, Imaki, Tinea, Emelia, Kitta, Aida, Dawnica, Zoe, Skye, Tana, Ernick, Corenia, Jassmine, Caroline, Hazil, Tridi, Julvina, Nataline, Tani, Amari, Angiela, Rilla, Claudia, Bethiny, Terri, Dinca, Brittany, Ginna, Yunagi, Jina Angie, Vinus, Sasuke, Kailin, Riki, Rexas, Aquarius, Axcel, Vantus, Tarra, Sophia, Isabella, Leolando, Yuuko, Yakumou, Rachele Halfing, Tatina Halfing, Jennx, Sakon, Binkaz, Nemiah, Lane, Erlk, Staven Hyd, Macario Kelsa, Tomoka, Ritsuka, Yurnia, Mauami, Fiz, Ryoken Shinosawa, Mio Otome, Bretton, Azil, Jordin, Briallen, Zero, Alvira, Danika, Joliette, Keiran, Phaidra, Benky, Molli, Rocklaus, Slinck, Tobi, Brock, Flitcher, Kifer, Caroly, Glamory, Aleica, Ginnca, Amela, Satoumi, Chelsein, Erinia, Nanci, Betti, Georgia, Alexina, Jalen, Maxim, Kanade, Arisina, Zatina, Richel Rith, Yuurika, Phoebe, Ella Edine, Ruika, Alica, Roxi Daggers, Jani Daggers, Jamiee McCrimson, Cherly Banes, Clarla Oswall, Romona, Leeka, Rosia Taylor, Genica, Peni Bown, Polli Right, Zoei Herrit, Hayden, Alison, Acacina, Cornelia, Abraxas, Brink, Jamcer, Danneil, Charles Buckets, Vertoria Salts, Clair, Jacklas Heckness, Ami Ponds, Rori William, Mickei Sminth, Marintha Jonsica, Codi Jonias, Starlene Hambath, Sun-Hai Song, Jody Mappo, Coki Ching, Susie, Olivina Abott, Ivie Vegas, Garriek Stephen, Ricko Slithermen, Ky Glas, Dyian Soyl, Ty Kamiyo, Matthew Ishido, Sorla Takenou, Izzi Uzuma, Mimika Tachika, Joco Kida, Takaru Takaishu, Karila Kamiyo, Davi Motomo, Kinji Ichijo, Yayoi Inoui, Coda Hidi, Radella, Kemily, Rafika, Uria, Dolci, Mikio, Sounomura, Hiroma Late, Renka Akaatsuka, Erinlec Tearn, Zoeine Hensen, Conia Becksworth, Bridga Verdent, Kika Benjaman, Renlee Robert, Bloomie, Stelina, Florina, Muusa, Tecnina, Laylina, Roxina, Brantley, Zayden, Armani, Rosaile, Perla, Kasen, Firebird, Tim Masan, Zoki Myera, Danielle, Thorntan Lock, Marica, Donny, Grady, Fabio, Darrel, Bellatrix, Edwina, Mimiko, Jaxon, Adrian, Sakiya, Akuti, Carlton, Maxine, Lani, Naina, Feronia, Carlson, Blaine, Lachlan, Oskar, Donlene, Glori, Jessina, Sayuki, Takara, Yumi, Akemi, Yukiko, Zakk, Zooey, Jenni, Anisa, Adabelle, Sassa, Shiratouri, Alcarina, Amanne, Nanami, Ayanuuma, Hidi, Ericia, Lainei, Azami, Mavins, Sun-Mai Song, Serina, Leio, Tod, Greg Owen, Markus, Sophine, Janine, Samatha, Laurie, Kokine, Emeline, Lizzy, Sabir, Sajen, Reiji, Seiji, Cleona Sotori, Emmilee Gilberta, Rikku Chakira, Lyra, Siria, Niyla, Ailsa, Daria, Eliza, Adelina, Dayna, Hadley, Audina, Fizzi, Maylin, Madelin Rain, Miha, Mandi, Anni Boudreadux, Declan, Isla, Acantha, Elvira, Rainn, Lennon, Violvet, Starr, Blairin, Jezebel, Kaige, Prysm, Billi, Mavina, Ashleigh Armbuster, Ashleigh Boulit, Ashleigh Quinlin, Ashliegh Tomosian, Ankela, Christinia, Lilika, Izzina, Emmeline, Maddox, Abbey, Barri Eienberg, Neldo Monoya, Jillianla Russill, Lynn, Netty, Manuela, Berni Barge, Karie, Amuu, Keika, Keiln, Venla, Larotina, Talenia, Amolly, Sloane, Zora, Julieka, Maxes, Klarke, Cicilly, Mateo, Chloi, Tomson, Suouh, Kyoua, Hikaruu, Hitachin, Mitsukuuni, Mouri, Adan, Arturo, Blairr, Kellee, Miyoka, Izuni, Venetia, Toni, Zara, Iznla, Camellia, Andi Larken, Danni Pickitt, Lorine Mackenzie, Carlik Cashman, Jami Jame, Sky Blu, Axill, Nicola, Carolina, Zakia, Shyla, Karla, Dario, Kentaro, Yaki, Madi, Ashlei, Emeli, Piper, Jacie, Harida, Haruko, Yukika, Glorina Chine, Barb Chine, Bai, Akahana, Aura, Joline, Pandora, Namora, Banu, Valda, Naoko, Mollie, Emilia, Sapphira, Vanity, Aidren, Candra, Adwin, Adria, Hiriko, Hisa, Fumiki, Kaiyo, Gabina, Vinica, Kristin, Julika, Megin, Bethiney, Jansen, Annita, Vanisa, Rebecci, Jadi, Raylena, Vanesia, Sonjia, Mindi, Torina, Eugenina Clooney, Micella, Evi, Angelinam, Tamira, Helgina, Kinsley, Landon, Haruruu, Oudagiri, Ichikuura, Naou, Maricina Kenjina, Biannca Dupre, Liola, Roxandra, Brianca, Ace McDogal, Cladia Peaclick, Athal, Awoop, Hannah Song, Neva, Saotoume, Shiratouri, Tsuubasa, Youzora, Yuzuu, Ema, Gema, Olga, Halik, Jumoonji, Hyuuga, Karasuuma, Outoshiro, Saeguusa, Kazesaga, Rebecca Steam, Echo Zaime, Soura, Lancelot, Neillson, Takeruu, Tsukimuura, Ounari, Narinta, Makotou, Kanoun, Alran, Frei, Freyai, Past Man, Past Woman, Lilianla, Beatrixie, Warrior Gods Riders, Man of the Beginning, Woman of the Beginning, Jiraiyin's Ninja Alliance and Legendary Veteran Rangers in a victory meal. While Great Leader of The Alliance says The Alliance while are dead and they were defeated, their true plan is just beginning, Alliance's scientists are seen completing their ultimate weapon, Dino Charge Dark Talon Ranger. Characters Mordecai Mounds Hunters *'Mordecai/Phoenix Warrior Knight' (Eka Darville) *'Rigby' (Ari Boyland) *'Benson': (Crispin Freeman) *'Pops Maellard': (Russel Brand) *'Skips' (Diedrich Bader) *'Margaret' (Lucy Hale) *'Eileen' (Lara Jill Miller) *'Audrey' (Zendaya) *'Thomas '(Jason Marsden) *'Techmo' (Steve Blum) *'Ben Tennyson '(16 yr old) (Yuri Lowenthal) *'Gwen Tennyson '(16 yr old) (Ashley Johnson) *'Kevin E. Levin '(Greg Cipes): is a Human/Osmosian hybrid and was a team member of Ben's Team. **'Zed '(Paul Eiding): Kevin's Dog *'Rook Blanko '(Bumper Robinson): Ben Tennyson's new partner *'Kai Green '(Bettina Bush): Ben's current girlfriend. *'Kenneth Tennyson' (Will Friedle) *'Lucy Mann' (Tara Strong) *'Rad Dudesman': (Carlos Alazraqui) *'Gumball Waterson' (Jacob Hopkins) *'Darwin Waterson' (Terrell Ransom Jr.) *'Anais Waterson': (Kyla Rae Kowalewski) *'Jeannie': (Rose McIver) *'Chestnut': (Tone Lōc) *'Jenny/Warrior Gods Rider TheBee': (Megan Grano) *'Vincent': (Doug Lawrence) *'Wendy/Warrior Gods Rider Blue Joker': (Vanessa Marano) *'Jimmy/Warrior Gods Rider Rey': (Milo Cawthorne) *'Jeremy/Redder': (Zac Efron) *'Mikey': (Angus T. Jones) *'Rick': (Adam Irgoyen) *'Maggie': (Taylor Spreitler) *'Erica': (Bella Thorne) *'Dave': (James Woods) *'Rayona': (Kimberley Brooks) *'Mike/Warrior Gods Rider Caucasus': (Vincent Tong) *'Ike/Warrior Gods Rider Ketaros': (Brent Miller) *'Gary/Warrior Gods Rider Dark Kabuto': (Matt Hill) *'Jane/Warrior Gods Rider Zangetsu Shin': (Li Ming Hu) *'Jonsey/Blues': (Kirby Morrow) *'Joseph "Joey"/Keace': (Dan Ewing) *'Jones/Warrior Gods Rider Dark Kiva': (Mike Ginn) *'Jessica/Warrior Gods Rider Proto Ixa': (Dove Cameron) *'Monica/Warrior Gods Rider Jam': (Aubery Plaza) *'Sonia/Warrior Gods Rider Psyga': (Ellen Page) *'Janice/Riotrooper': (Debby Ryan) Allies *'Future Omega Ranger': (Greg Yoder) *'Golden Millenium Ranger': (Dan Mayid) *'Guardian Omega Ranger': (Rob Riggle) *'Guardian of the Hall of Legends' *'Future Nova Ranger': *'Guardian Nova Ranger': *'Gosei': (Geoff Dolan) *'Tensou': (Estevez Gillespie) *'Phoenixbot': *'Pegasusbot': *'Griffinbot': *'Dragonbot': *'Sheila/Warrior Gods Rider Mars': (Nicole Sullivan) *'Minda/Warrior Gods Rider Delta': (Julie Bowen) *'Sissy/Warrior Gods Rider Orga': (Danica McKellar) *'Elina Linn/Warrior Gods Rider Dark Agito': *'Lili': (Julie Natmer) *'Tammy/Warrior Gods Rider Black Proto-Tyrant': *'Ali/Warrior Gods Rider Rebirth': (Tara Platt) *'Ana' *'Anila/Warrior Gods Rider Chrono': (Trina McGee-Davis) *'Selena' *'Fifi' *'Selinla' *'Tatina' *'Boomerang/Warrior Gods Rider Yuuki Hijack Form': (Scott Wolf) *'Tsuki Hoahina': (Maria Canals) *'Elena': (Minae Noji) *'Tatina' *'Skurd': *'Manny Armstrong': *'Helen Wheels': *'Alan Albright': *'Cooper Daniels': *'Jimmy Jones' *'Cai' *'Kole/Warrior Gods Rider Shining Kurokage' *'Jay J./Warrior Gods Rider Purple Baron' *'Zaime 2.0' *'Loid' *'Nia/Warrior Gods Rider Blue Marika' *'Skyler/Warrior Gods Rider Bomb' *'Selira' *'P.I.X.I.' *'Echo Zaime' *'Alexis Daggers/Warrior Gods Rider Red Birth' *'Lexi Daggers/Warrior Gods Rider Dark Red Birth' *'Alexa/Warrior Gods Rider Kurokage General' *'Genna/Warrior Gods Rider Kurokage Shin General' *'Kaede/Warrior Gods Rider Dark Hibiki' *'Momoka/Warrior Gods Rider Yamihibki' *'Kandi & Bianca/Warrior Gods Rider Green Idunn and Warrior Gods Rider Yellow Idunn' *'Nikko/Warrior Gods Rider Neo-Alpha' *'Pedro/Warrior Gods Rider Seeda' *'Roberto/Warrior Gods Rider Pyron' *'Noelle/Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Shin' *'Carlee/Warrior Gods Rider Baron Shin' *'Caren/Warrior Gods Rider Ryugen Shin' *'Juri Kureashi/Warrior Gods Rider Bravo Shin' *'Rinna Kurosa/Warrior Gods Rider Knuckle Shin' *'Madoko Amahime/Warrior Gods Rider Gridon Shin' *'Baize/Warrior Gods Rider Duke Prototype' *'Yuuya' *'Chucki/Warrior Gods Rider Sigurd Prototype' *'Rika/Warrior Gods Rider Marika Prototype' *'Rax/Warrior Gods Rider Proto-Tyrant' *'Cici/Warrior Gods Rider Black Saver' *'Rocki/Warrior Gods Rider Saver Shin' *'Tai/Warrior Gods Rider Red Kurokage' *'Dice/Warrior Gods Rider Gold Kurokage' *'Dinna/Warrior Gods Rider Ryugen Yomi Shin' *'Olivia Silverman/Warrior Gods Rider Dark Blade' *'Paula Fitch/Warrior Gods Rider Black-Jack Blade' *'Jazzy/Warrior Gods Rider Kabuki' *'Hanru Tatsuya/Warrior Gods Rider Red Zangetsu Shin' *'Canon Otoaki/Warrior Gods Rider Gold Gaim' *'Kyoman Sagagami/Warrior Gods Rider Gold Baron' *'Mizuni Machiro/Warrior Gods Rider Gold Ryugen' *'Yusei Tempin' *'Farnando/Warrior Gods Rider Dark Kaixa' *'Alberto/Warrior Gods Rider Neo Kabuto' *'Alejandro/Warrior Gods Rider Neo TheBee' *'Julio/Warrior Gods Rider Neo Drake' *'Amando/Warrior Gods Rider Neo Sasword' *'Riccardo/Warrior Gods Rider Neo Gattack' *'Pablo/Warrior Gods Rider Black Kabuto' *'Violet/Warrior Gods Rider Viscount Shin' *'Katy/Warrior Gods Rider Mars Shin' *'Kelli//Warrior Gods Rider Idunn Shin' *'Linnie/Warrior Gods Rider Kamuro Shin' *'Bella/Warrior Gods Rider Jam Shin' *'Shirley/Warrior Gods Rider Hatsuka' *'Kiki Mowry/Warrior Gods Rider Viscount' *'Anna Mowry/Warrior Gods Rider Marquis' *'Benji' *'Arina/Warrior Gods Rider Freya' *'Chazz/Warrior Gods Rider Black Baron' *'Jada/Warrior Gods Rider White Zangetsu Shin' *'Leena/Warrior Gods Rider Dragon' *'Avril/Warrior Gods Rider Tyrant' *'Minami Arisata' *'Minoko Arisata/Warrior Gods Rider Green Idunn Shin' *'Jinpei Kori/Warrior Gods Rider Kamuro' *'Mitsuri Kiriji/Warrior Gods Rider Indunn' *'Akihika Sanado/Warrior Gods Rider Blue Duke' *'Ryoki Mochozuka/Warrior Gods Rider Blue Sigurd' *'Yuki Nishiwako/Warrior Gods Rider Marquis Shin' *'Yuna Naruka/Warrior Gods Rider Silver Sigurd' *'Yousuke Hanamuro/Warrior Gods Rider Wantou Prototype' *'Kenji Taki/Warrior Gods Rider Suika' *'Aoi Erika/Warrior Gods Rider Silver Marika' *'Kanaki Mio/Warrior Gods Rider Dark Viscount' *'Suki Ijimo/Warrior Gods Rider Black Fifteen' *'Tomoka Sayamo/Warrior Gods Rider Dark Marquis' *'Tamaki Usagi/Warrior Gods Rider Green Duke' *'Norazomi Nakaharu/Warrior Gods Rider Silver Ryugen' *'Marla Maxwill/Warrior Gods Rider Saver' *'Jara Mathhew/Warrior Gods Rider Goah' *'Lucas Won Kren' *'Gaiaus/Warrior Gods Rider Neptune' *'Avin/Warrior Gods Rider Gonzos' *'Kari Miouchi/Warrior Gods Rider Blue Tyrant' *'Kiera/Warrior Gods Rider Red Marika' *'Luna Olive/Warrior Gods Rider Green Ryugen' *'Marcus Alter/Warrior Gods Rider Prototype' *'Walden Rockus/Warrior Gods Rider Suika Shin' *'Veeny Eco/Warrior Gods Rider Wantou ' *'Anihi/Warrior Gods Rider Dark Faiz' *'Jurina/Warrior Gods Rider Yamifaiz' *'Rose Farrow/Warrior Gods Rider Glaive' *'Rosa Farrow/Warrior Gods Rider Larc' *'Rosie Farrow/Warrior Gods Rider Lance' *'Lynda Carolton/Warrior Gods Rider Red Bravo Shin' *'Firila Din/Warrior Gods Rider Yellow Baron Shin' *'Asuko Kudo/Warrior Gods Rider Green Ryugen Shin' *'Minazuka Karly/Warrior Gods Rider Gold Zangetsu Shin' *'Kaidi Minani/Warrior Gods Rider Blue Zangetsu Shin' *'Clari Wheelie/Warrior Gods Rider Black Kiva' *'Roxsis Daggers/Warrior Gods Rider Blue Birth' *'Belinda Daggers/Warrior Gods Rider Pink Birth' *'Melania Daggers/Warrior Gods Rider Orange Birth' *'Melanie Daggers/Warrior Gods Rider Orange Birth Prototype' *'Zabrina/Warrior Gods Rider Phantom Kiva' *'Sebastion Misowa/Warrior Gods Rider Green Diend' *'Chaz Princetan/Warrior Gods Rider Dark Decade Violent Emotion' *'Zame Truestin/Warrior Gods Rider Nega Decade' *'Attacus Rhode/Warrior Gods Rider Cyan Decade' *'Blaire Flanigan/Warrior Gods Rider Gene' *'Asteral Phonix/Warrior Gods Rider New Decade' *'Jess Andersen/Warrior Gods Rider Visor' *'Jimsa Cooks/Kamen Rider Dark Axe' *'Axil Brody/Warrior Gods Rider Wulfric ' *'Adian Gecki/Warrior Gods Rider Skull Crystal' *'Karika Tsukuma/Warrior Gods Rider Terror' *'Karinia/Warrior Gods Rider Green Kamuro' *'Kina/Warrior Gods Rider Shadow Faiz' *'Sagaharu/Warrior Gods Rider Dark Baron' *'Flink' *'Bia/Warrior Gods Rider Black Fresh Gaim' *'Gillbert/Warrior Gods Rider Proto Zangetsu Shin' *'Extreme/Warrior Gods Rider Proto Zangetsu' *'Carlo/Warrior Gods Rider Red Baron' *'Bastion/Warrior Gods Rider Red Zangetsu' *'Annah/Warrior Gods Rider Dark Gridon' *'Rinna/Warrior Gods Rider Dark WariHima' *'Christella Stringzang/Warrior Gods Rider Cyclone' *'Christine Clamfield/Warrior Gods Rider Joker' *'Lil Robert' *'Emoe Cry/Warrior Gods Rider Phantom' *'Joe Joe/Kamen Rider Heat' *'Spinball/Kamen Rider IceAge' *'Jimba Knif/Warrior Gods Rider Key' *'Goggle/Warrior Gods Rider Luna' *'Flipik/Warrior Gods Rider Green Diend' *'Squink/Warrior Gods Rider Nasca' *'Sharky Attack/Warrior Gods Rider Ocean' *'Christopher/Warrior Gods Rider Puppeteer' *'Shicky/Warrior Gods Rider Rocket' *'Lil Nijah/Warrior Gods Rider Trigger' *'Swagi/Warrior Gods Rider Unicorn' *'Foxcine/Warrior Gods Rider Queen' *'Naida/Warrior Gods Rider White Joker' *'Sumiko/Warrior Gods Rider Red Trigger' *'Tedd Snap/Warrior Gods Rider Yellow Decade X' *'Sloan Toko' *'Daren Shield/Warrior Gods Rider Eternal' *'Amelia Mizuni/Warrior Gds Rider Red Fang' *'Rio Hina/Warrior Gods Rider Black Accel' *'Luka Khole/Warrior Gods Rider Green Xtreme' *'Mira Aina/Warrior Gods Rider Purple Joker' *'Rinco/Warrior Gods Rider Blue Key' *'Tristi Mei/Warrior Gods Rider Purple Key' *'Amaria Teno' *'Missi Kaio' *'Hota Tomo' *'Sora/Warrior Gods Rider Soul' *'Toki/Warrior Gods Rider Triad' *'Yuka/Warrior Gods Rider Computer' *'Itoami' *'Aiharu Aoi' *'Mimura Amaki' *'Asakora Maou' *'Nina' *'Himurou' *'Aoui' *'Mina Duka' *'Saoutoume' *'Ainna' *'Kyoka' *'Kotouri' *'Makikou' *'Mishakou' *'Mizanou' *'Nagisakura' *'Akari' *'Calista' *'Sharley' *'Mia Saka' *'Mimina' *'Perine' *'Nami' *'Mouka' *'Kurumuu' *'Yuukari/Warrior Gods Rider Wisewoman' *'Mizoure/Warrior Gods Rider Gold Blade' *'Akuua/Warrior Gods Rider Gold Garren' *'Kahluua/Warrior Gods Rider Gold Chalice' *'Koukou/Warrior Gods Rider Gold Leangle' *'Ruby/Warrior Gods Rider Violence' *'Lin Lin/Warrior Gods Rider Gray Ryugen' *'Deshikou//Warrior Gods Rider Silver Ryugen' *'Ran/Warrior Gods Rider Weather' *'Rei/Warrior Gods Rider Xtreme' *'Ren/Warrior Gods Rider Zone' *'Koutouri' *'Kanakou' *'Hinna' *'Shannon' *'Minna' *'Marila' *'Mew Mew' *'Rinko' *'Canla Vona' *'Suezuka Marika' *'Rimiya' *'Saekou' *'Saia Takaharu' *'Yuuri' *'Minki' *'Chodo-Ko' *'Saw Gawa' *'Riou Saki' *'Yokoko Ami' *'Kisa Kuji' *'Misuu/Warrior Gods Rider Proto Kiva' *'Meguu/Warrior Gods Rider Gold Kiva' *'Kasumi' *'Kokone' *'Suwate' *'Shure' *'Mahokou' *'Himeurou' *'Chisatou' *'Misatou' *'Ayanou' *'Mokoba' *'Houkari' *'Byakuuya' *'Namuu' *'Natsuumi' *'Yurie' *'Fomoue' *'Shigonu' *'Chizuruu' *'Shirouhebi' *'Yuukina' *'Uumi' *'Ginn' *'Jiko' *'Joshuua' *'Miyuuri' *'Satsuuki' *'Sumi' *'Hikari' *'Tomoki' *'Lelina' *'Sumiyayoi' *'Kurousaki' *'Ijun Kimimaru' *'Sliphyford' *'Cleo/Warrior Gods Rider Dark Poseidon' *'Lilin' *'Nicki' *'Mana' *'Danica/Warrior Gods Rider Blue Kamuro' *'Hinori/Warrior Gods Rider Proto-Tyrant Shin' *'Imaki/Warrior Gods Rider Proto-Tyrant Prototype' *'Tinea' *'Emelia' *'Kitta' *'Aida' *'Dawnica' *'Zoe' *'Skye' *'Tana' *'Ernick/Warrior Gods Rider Skull' *'Corenia/Warrior Gods Rider Black Kuuga' *'Jassmine/Warrior Gods Rider Yamikuuga' *'Caroline/Warrior Gods Rider Black Agito' *'Hazil/Warrior Gods Rider Yamigito' *'Tridi/Warrior Gods Rider Black Marika Prototype' *'Julvina/Warrior Gods Rider Dark Gatack' *'Nataline/Warrior Gods Rider Black Wantou Prototype' *'Tani/Warrior Gods Rider Black Gridon' *'Amari/Warrior Gods Rider Black Kurokage' *'Angiela/Warrior Gods Rider Black Bravo' *'Rilla/Warrior Gods Rider TheBee Prototype' *'Claudia/Warrior Gods Rider White Gatack' *'Bethiny/Warrior Gods Rider Black Knuckle' *'Terri/Warrior Gods Rider Black Gaim' *'Dinca/Warrior Gods Rider Engine' *'Brittany/Warrior Gods Rider Prism' *'Ginna/Warrior Gods Rider Booster' *'Yunagi/Warrior Gods Rider Shadow' *'Jina Angie/Warrior Gods Rider Trial' *'Vinus/Warrior Gods Rider Dark Baron Shin' *'Sasuke' *'Kailin/Warrior Gods Rider Money' *'Riki/Warrior Gods Rider Zombie' *'Rexas/Warrior Gods Rider Hunter' *'Aquarius/Warrior Gods Rider Spiral' *'Axcel/Warrior Gods Rider Silver Blade' *'Vantus/Warrior Gods Rider Silver Garren' *'Tarra/Warrior Gods Rider Silver Chalice' *'Sophia/Warrior Gods Rider Black Zangetsu' *'Isabella/Warrior Gods Rider Proto Black Zangetsu' *'Leolando/Warrior Gods Rider Necro' *'Yuuko/Warrior Gods Rider Witch' *'Yakumou/Warrior Gods Rider Sorcerer' *'Rachele Halfing/Warrior Gods Rider Gold Wizard' *'Tatina Halfing/Warrior Gods Rider Crystal Wizard' *'Jennx' *'Sakon' *'Binkaz' *'Nemiah' *'Lane' *'Erlk' *'Staven Hyd' *'Macario' *'Kelsa' *'Tomoka' *'Ritsuka' *'Yurnia' *'Mauami' *'Fiz' *'Ryoken Shinosawa' *'Mio Otome' *'Bretton/Warrior Gods Rider Blue Accel' *'Azil' *'Jordin' *'Briallen' *'Zero' *'Alvira' *'Danika' *'Joliette' *'Keiran' *'Phaidra' *'Benky/Warrior Gods Rider Dark G3' *'Molli/Warrior Gods Rider Black G3-X' *'Rocklaus/Warrior Gods Rider G1-X' *'Slinck/Warrior Gods Rider Red G3-X' *'Tobi/Warrior Gods Rider Purple G3-X' *'Brock/Warrior Gods Rider Blue G4' *'Flitcher/Warrior Gods Rider G5-X' *'Kifer/Warrior Gods Rider G6-X' *'Caroly' *'Glamory' *'Aleica' *'Ginnca' *'Amela' *'Satoumi' *'Chelsein' *'Erinia' *'Nanci' *'Betti' *'Georgia' *'Alexina' *'Jalen' *'Maxim' *'Kanade' *'Arisina' *'Zatina' *'Richel Rith' *'Yuurika' *'Phoebe' *'Ella Edine' *'Ruika' *'Alica' *'Roxi Daggers/Warrior Gods Rider Core Birth' *'Jani Daggers/Warrior Gods Rider Red Core Birth' *'Jamiee McCrimson/Warrior Gods Rider Poseidon' *'Cherly Banes/Warrior Gods Rider Kurokage General' *'Clarla Oswall/Warrior Gods Rider Black Ryugen' *'Romona/Warrior Gods Rider Black Ryugen Yomi' *'Leeka/Warrior Gods Rider Black Marika' *'Rosia Taylor/Warrior Gods Rider Silver Kabuto' *'Genica/Warrior Gods Rider Silver Gatack' *'Peni Bown/Warrior Gods Rider Black Kurokage Shin' *'Polli Right/Warrior Gods Rider Silver Kurokage Shin' *'Zoei Herrit/Warrior Gods Rider Dark OOO' *'Hayden' *'Alison' *'Acacina' *'Cornelia' *'Abraxas' *'Brink' *'Jamcer' *'Danneil' *'Charles Buckets' *'Vertoria Salts' *'Clair' *'Jacklas Heckness' *'Ami Ponds' *'Rori William' *'Mickei Sminth' *'Marintha Jonsica' *'Codi Jonias' *'Starlene Hambath' *'Sun-Hai Song/Warrior Gods Rider Green Duke Prototype' *'Jody Mappo/Warrior Gods Rider Black Sigurd Prototype' *'Coki Ching/Warrior Gods Rider Orange Marika Prototype' *'Susie' *'Olivina Abott' *'Ivie Vegas' *'Garriek Stephen' *'Ricko Slithermen' *'Ky Glas' *'Dyian Soyl' *'Ty Kamiyo' *'Matthew Ishido' *'Sorla Takenou' *'Izzi Uzuma' *'Mimika Tachika' *'Joco Kida *'Takaru Takaishu' *'Karila Kamiyo' *'Davi Motomo' *'Kinji Ichijo' *'Yayoi Inoui' *'Coda Hidi' *'Radella' *'Kemily' *'Rafika' *'Uria' *'Dolci' *'Mikio' *'Sounomura/Warrior Gods Rider G4' *'Hiroma Late' *'Renka Akaatsuka' *'Erinlec Tearn' *'Zoeine Hensen' *'Conia Becksworth' *'Bridga Verdent' *'Kika Benjaman' *'Renlee Robert' *'Bloomie' *'Stelina' *'Florina' *'Muusa' *'Tecnina' *'Laylina' *'Roxina' *'Brantley' *'Zayden' *'Armani' *'Rosaile' *'Perla' *'Kasen' *'Tim Masan' *'Zoki Myera' *'Danielle' *'Thorntan Lock' *'Marica' *'Donny' *'Grady' *'Fabio' *'Darrel' *'Bellatrix' *'Edwina' *'Mimiko' *'Jaxon' *'Adrian' *'Sakiya' *'Akuti' *'Carlton' *'Maxine' *'Lani' *'Naina' *'Feronia' *'Carlson' *'Blaine' *'Lachlan' *'Oskar' *'Donlene' *'Glori' *'Jessina' *'Sayuki' *'Takara' *'Yumi' *'Akemi' *'Yukiko' *'Zakk' *'Zooey' *'Jenni' *'Anisa' *'Adabelle' *'Sassa' *'Shiratouri' *'Alcarina' *'Amanne' *'Nanami' *'Ayanuuma' *'Hidi' *'Ericia' *'Lainei' *'Azami' *'Mavins' *'Sun-Mai Song/Warrior Gods Rider Change' *'Serina/Warrior Gods Rider Blue Nasca' *'Leio/Warrior Gods Rider G5' *'Tod' *'Greg Owen/Warrior Gods Rider G7' *'Markus' *'Sophine' *'Janine' *'Samatha' *'Laurie' *'Kokine' *'Emeline' *'Lizzy' *'Sabir' *'Sajen' *'Reiji' *'Seiji' *'Cleona Sotori' *'Emmilee Gilberta' *'Rikku Chakira' *'Lyra' *'Siria' *'Niyla' *'Ailsa' *'Daria' *'Eliza' *'Adelina' *'Dayna' *'Hadley' *'Audina' *'Fizzi' *'Maylin' *'Madelin Rain' *'Miha' *'Mandi' *'Anni Boudreadux' *'Declan' *'Isla' *'Acantha' *'Elvira' *'Rainn' *'Lennon' *'Violvet' *'Starr' *'Blairin' *'Jezebel' *'Kaige' *'Prysm' *'Billi' *'Mavina' *'Ashleigh Armbuster' *'Ashleigh Boulit' *'Ashleigh Quinlin' *'Ashliegh Tomosian' *'Ankela' *'Christinia' *'Lilika' *'Izzina' *'Emmeline' *'Maddox' *'Abbey' *'Barri Eienberg' *'Neldo Monoya' *'Jillianla Russill' *'Lynn' *'Netty' *'Manuela' *'Berni Barge' *'Karie' *'Amuu/Warrior Gods Rider Blue Terror' *'Keika' *'Keiln' *'Venla' *'Larotina' *'Talenia' *'Amolly' *'Sloane' *'Zora' *'Julieka' *'Maxes' *'Klarke' *'Cicilly' *'Mateo' *'Chloi' *'Tomson' *'Suouh' *'Kyoua' *'Hikaruu' *'Hitachin' *'Mitsukuuni' *'Mouri' *'Adan' *'Arturo' *'Blairr' *'Kellee' *'Miyoka' *'Izuni' *'Venetia' *'Toni' *'Zara/Warrior Gods Rider Hopper' *'Iznla/Warrior Gods Rider Memory' *'Camellia/Warrior Gods Rider Virus' *'Andi Larken' *'Danni Pickitt' *'Lorine Mackenzie' *'Carlik Cashman' *'Jami Jame' *'Sky Blu' *'Axill' *'Nicola' *'Carolina' *'Zakia' *'Shyla' *'Karla' *'Dario' *'Kentaro' *'Yaki' *'Madi' *'Ashlei' *'Emeli' *'Piper' *'Jacie/Warrior Gods Rider Red Duke' *'Harida' *'Haruko' *'Yukika' *'Glorina Chine' *'Barb Chine' *'Bai' *'Akahana' *'Aura' *'Joline' *'Pandora' *'Banu' *'Valda' *'Naoko' *'Mollie' *'Emilia' *'Sapphira' *'Vanity' *'Aidren' *'Candra' *'Adwin' *'Adria' *'Hiriko' *'Hisa' *'Fumiki' *'Kaiyo' *'Gabina' *'Vinica' *'Kristin' *'Julika' *'Megin' *'Bethiney' *'Jansen' *'Annita' *'Vanisa' *'Rebecci' *'Jadin' *'Raylena' *'Vanesia' *'Sonjia' *'Mindi' *'Torina' *'Eugenina Clooney' *'Micella' *'Evi' *'Angelinam' *'Tamira' *'Helgina' *'Kinsley' *'Landon' *'Haruruu' *'Oudagiri' *'Ichikuura' *'Naou' *'Maricina Kenjina' *'Biannca Dupre' *'Liola' *'Roxandra' *'Brianca' *'Ace McDogal/Warrior Gods Rider Red Decade' *'Cladia Peaclick/Warrior Rider Blue Decade' *'Athal/Warrior Gods Rider G4‑X' *'Awoop/Warrior Gods Rider Green Diend' *'Hannah Song/Warrior Gods Rider Green Decade' *'Neva/Warrior Gods Rider Green Decade X' *'Saotoume/Warrior Gods Rider Yellow Decade' *'Shiratouri/Warrior Gods Rider Den-O Super Liner Form' *'Tsuubasa/Warrior Gods Rider Den-O Vega Form' *'Youzora/Warrior Gods Rider New Den-O Vega Form' *'Yuzuu/Warrior Gods Rider New Den-O Liner Form' *'Ema' *'Gema' *'Olga' *'Halik/Warrior Gods Rider Fang' *'Jumoonji/Warrior Gods Rider Den-O Pudding Form' *'Hyuuga/Warrior Gods Rider New Den-O Wing Form' *'Karasuuma/Warrior Gods Rider Den-O Cerberus Form' *'Outoshiro/Warrior Gods Rider New Den-O Sword Form' *'Saeguusa/Warrior Gods Rider New Den-O Ax Form' *'Kazesaga/Warrior Gods Rider New Den-O Rod Form' *'Himesatou/Warrior Gods Rider New Den-O Wing Form' *'Rebecca Stream' *'Soura/Warrior Gods Rider Zeronos Lebra Form' *'Lancelot/Warrior Gods Rider WariHima' *'Neillson/Warrior Gods Rider WariHima Shin' *'Takeruu' *'Tsukimuura/Warrior Gods Rider Green Mars' *'Ounari/Warrior Gods Rider Dark Poseidon' *'Shibuuya/Warrior Gods Rider Den-O Rainbow Form' *'Narinta/Warrior Gods Rider Den-O Vega Wing Form' *'Makotou' *'Kanoun/Warrior Gods Rider New Den-O Gun Form' *'Alran/Warrior Gods Rider Nega-O' *'Yuruusen' *'Frei/Warrior Gods Rider Black Gaim Kiwami Arms' *'Freyai/Warrior Gods Rider Fresh Gaim Kiwami Arms' *'Past Man/Warrior Gods Rider Zeronos Zero Form' *'Past Woman/Warrior Gods Rider Nega Zeronos' *'Lilianla/Warrior Gods Rider Neo' *'Beatrixie/Warrior Gods Rider Neo Shin' *'Man of the Beginning/Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms' *'Woman of the Beginning/Warrior Gods Rider Gold Gaim Kiwami Arms' *'Jirou/Kikaidar' *'Ichirou/Kikaidar 01' *'Marinia/Bijindar' Space-Time Police Sheriffs Rescue Police Force Allies of Justice |Jiru |- | |Ichiru |- | width="20" style="background-color:pink" |Bijindar |Marin |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: skyblue; "|Inazumon |Go Watara |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Zubatat |Kent Haya |- |style="background-color:green"|Balom One |Takuya Kida and Kentaro Swam |- |style="background-color:red"|Arashin |Hayata |- |style="background-color:black"|Shinsoi |Tsukiowa |- |style="background-color:red"|Byclosser Karlos |Karlos Mizuna |- |style="background-color:blue"|Byclosser Gen |Genjiru Mizuna |- |style ="background-color:yellow"|Machineman |Nicolas Takeshi |- |style="background-color:dodgerblue"| Robot Detective |Robot Detective K |- |style="background-color:red"|Skyzet |Joji Hayato |- |style="background-color:blue"|Grounzet |Ryosuke Hayato |- |style="background-color:black"|Zabitan |Zabitan |- |style="background-color:yellow"|Ibiru |Ibiru |- |style="background-color:darkblue"|Gabura |Gabura |- |style="background-color:red"|Bibyon |Kai Tsukimuro |- |style="background-color:blue"|Basshhaan |Ichicho Sugo |- |style="background-color:saddlebrown"|Zushin |Goro Wataba |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; "|Patrine |Yuri Muraka & Yuu |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; "|Patrine Petite |Momola Muraka |} Jiraiyin's Ninja Alliance Legendary Veteran Rangers Warrior Gods Riders |Philip & Shoutarou |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Warrior Gods Rider Accel |Hideyoushi |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: Yellow; "|Warrior Gods Rider Luna |Katsuuragi |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: Silver; "|Warrior God Rider Metal |Chocho |- | style="width: 40px; background-color: black; "|Warrior Gods Rider OOO |Hinou |- | style="width: 40px; background-color: Teal; "|Warrior Gods Rider Birth |Shintarou |- |style="width: 40px; background-color: Teal; "|Warrior Gods Rider Birth Prototype |Noubunaga |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: gold; "|Warrior Gods Rider Rebirth |Satounaka |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: gold; "|Warrior Gods Rider Rebirth Prototype |Ranmaro |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; " |Warrior Gods Rider Fourze |Gentarou |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: Black; " |Warrior Gods Rider Meteor |Ryuusei |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: gray; " |Warrior Gods Rider Nadeshiko |Nadeshiko |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Warrior Gods Rider Wizard |Harutou |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; "|Warrior Gods Rider Wiseman |Ieyaso |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: #CFB53B; "|Warrior Gods Rider Beast |Kousuke |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: gray; "|Warrior Gods Rider Mage |Mayuu |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: gray; "|Warrior Gods Rider Mage |Yuzuruu |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: gray; "|Warrior Gods Rider Mage |Masahirou |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: navy; " |Warrior Gods Rider Gaim |Kota |- | style="width: 140px; background-color:red;" |Warrior Gods Rider Baron |Kaitou Kumoun |- | style="width: 20px; background-color:limegreen; " |Warrior Gods Rider Ryugen |Micchi |- | style="width: 25px; background-color: white; " |Warrior Gods Rider Zangetsu |Takatoura |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: saddlebrown; " |Warrior Gods Rider Gridon |Jounouchi |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; " |Warrior Gods Rider Kurokage |Ryouji |- | style="width: 140px; background-color:greenyellow;" |Warrior Gods Rider Bravo |Ouren |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; " |Warrior Gods Rider Knuckle |Zac |- | style="width: 25px; background-color: black; " |Kurokage Shin Troopers |Kurokage Shin Troopers |- | style="width: 25px; background-color: black; " |Kurokage Troopers |Kurokage Troopers |- | style="width: 25px; background-color: cornflowerblue; " |Warrior Gods Rider Duke |Ryouma |- | style="width: 25px; background-color: LightGreen; " |Warrior Gods Rider Sigurd |Sid |- | style="width: 25px; background-color: hotpink; " |Warrior Gods Rider Marika |Youko |- | style="width: 25px; background-color: black; " |Warrior Gods Rider Kurokage Shin |Pekou |} Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Power Rangers Zeo Power Rangers Turbo Power Rangers in Space Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers Time Force Power Rangers Wild Force Power Rangers Ninja Storm Power Rangers Dino Thunder Power Rangers S.P.D. Power Rangers Mystic Force Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Power Rangers Jungle Fury Power Rangers RPM Power Rangers Super Samurai Power Rangers Super Megaforce |Jake Holling & Jake (mecha) |- |width="20" style="background-color:yellow;color:black;"|(Super) Megaforce Yellow |Gia Moran & Gia (mecha) |- |width="20" style="background-color:blue;color:white;"|(Super) Megaforce Blue |Noah Carver & Noah (mecha) |- |width="20" style="background-color:Grey;color:Gold;"|Robo Knight |Robo Knight |- |width="20" style="background-color:silver;color:black;"|Super Megaforce Silver |Orion |} Power Rangers Dino Super Charge Power Rangers Ninja Steel Saban's Masked Rider Masked Riders Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Kamen Riders Other Riders VR Troopers |- | style="background-color: blue; "|VR Ryan |Ryan Steele |- | style="background-color: silver; "|VR JB |JB Reese |- | style="background-color: red; "|VR Kaitlin |Kaitlin Star |- | style="background-color: black; "|Dark Heart |Tyler Steele |} Big Bad Beetleborgs Beetleborgs Metallix Other heroes |Jirou |- | |Ichirou |- | width="20" style="background-color:pink" |Bijindar |Marinia |- | style="width: 30px; text-align: right; background-color: brown; "|Sanagimon |rowspan="2"|Saburou |- | style="width: 30px; background-color: lightblue; "|Inazumon |} The Alliance #'Neo-Goldar': #'Neo-Zeltrax': #'Neo-Vrak': #'Neo-Vrak Earth Armor': #'Neo-Cyborg Vrak': #'Neo-Prince Vrak': #'Neo-Venjix Final Form': #'Neo-Generation 12 Energy Bot': #'Neo-Sculpin': #'Neo-Magma': #'Neo-Oculous': #'Bugs Bunny': (Patton Oswalt) #'Daffy Duck': (H. Jon Benjamin) #'Porky Pig': (Joey Lawrence) #'Pete Puma': (Neil Patrick Harris) #'Marvin the Martian': (Patrick Stewart) #'K-9': (John Goodman) #'Foghorn Leghorn': (R. Brandon Johnson) #'Lola Bunny': (Kristn Schaal) #'Tina Russo': (Reba McEntire) #'Petunia Pig': (Melissa Joan Hart) #'Road Runner': (Frank Welker) #'Rebecca Holiday': (Grey DeLisle) #'Hector the Bulldog': (Frank Welker) #'Circe': (Tara Jayne) #'Rex Salazar': (Daryl Sabara) #'Bobo HaHa': (John DiMaggio) #'Finn': (Jeremy Shada) #'Jake': (John DiMaggio) #'Caesar Salazar': (Freddy Rodriguez) #'Agent Six': (Wally Kruth) #'Miss Prissy': (Cat Deeley) #'Slowpoke Rodriguez': (Kevin Michael Richardson) #'Floyd Minton': (Samuel Vincent) #'Flame Princess': (Jessica DiCicco) #'Rodney Rabbit': (Chuck Deezy) #'Tasmanian Devil': (Jim Cummings) #'Mac and Tosh': (Rob Paulsen and Jess Harnell) #'Tweety': (Jonah Hill) #'Noah Nixon': (Fred Savage) #'Speedy Gonzales': (George Lopez) #'Deputy Dusty': (Frank Welker) #'Yabba-Doo': (Frank Welker) #'Scrappy-Doo': (Frank Welker) #'Scooby-Dum': (Frank Welker) #'Flim-Flam': (Susan Blu) #'Lloyd Minton': (Jason Marsden) #'Chip the Sorcerer': (Charlie Schalatter) #'Jimmy Proudwolf': (Billy West) #'Shooby': (Frank Welker) #'Louie Hong Fa': (James Sie) #'Eric Staufer': (Bob Bergen) #'Miyumi': (Kelly Hu) #'Marcie Fleach': (Linda Cardellini) #'Mei Ling': (Kelly Hu) #'Madelyn Dinkley': (Danica McKellar) #'Danica LeBlake': (Vanessa Marshall) #'Shannon Blake': (Grey DeLisle) #'Granny': #'Myopia Minton': #'Molly Minton': #'Larry Minton': #'Sam Sheepdog' #'Marc Antony': #'Pussyfoot': #'Tasmanian She-Devil': #'Charlie Dog': #'Frisky Puppy': #'Michigan J. Frog': #'Cecil Turtle': #'Moe Turtle': #'Tommy Turtle' #'Hippety Hopper': #'Playboy Penguin': #'Egghead Jr.': #'Priscilla Pig': #'Gabby Goat': #'Pepé Le Pew': #'Penelope Pussycat': #'Marisol Duck': #'Pablo': #'Fernand': #'Egghead': #'Gustavo': #'Juanita Gonzales' #'Gossamer' #'Emily' #'Andrew' #'Maya' #'Winnie Yang' #'Witch Hazel' #'Witch Lezah' #'Spike and Chester': #'Alvina': #'Two Curious Puppies': #'Tom Turk': #'Hugo the Abominable Snowman': #'Hubie and Bertie': #'Sniffles': #'Bookworm': #'Pinky Pig': #'Porky Pig Juniors' #'Pincus Pig' #'Patrick Pig' #'Percy Pig' #'Portis Pig' #'Peter Pig' #'Cicero Pig' #'Giovanni Jones' #'Mama Bear' #'Papa Bear' #'Junior Bear' #'Porko' #'Puerco' #'Sow' #'Aoogah' #'Beans the Cat' #'Angus Macrory' #'Buster Rabbit' #'Leo Lion' #'Hugh Tazmanian Devil' #'Jean Tazmanian Devil' #'Molly Tazmanian Devil' #'Jake Tazmanian Devil' #'Dog the Turtle' #'Drew Tazmanian Devil' #'Tony the Tortoise' #'Batty' #'Officer Bear' #'Goopy Gear' #'Crissie': #'Bling-Bling': #'Maize': #'14-Karat': #'Jingle': #'Knox': #'Flax': #'Bruno' #'Ham and Ex' #'Fred Sheepdog' #'Bruno the Bear' #'Sleepy Lagoon' #'Oliver Owl' #'Prince Abadaba' #'Claude Hopper' #'Ralph, Alice, and Ed' #'Cool Cat' #'Ralph Phillips' #'Babbit and Catstello' #'Clint Clobber' #'Aria Clobber' #'Luke Clobber' #'Theresa Clobber' #'Quinny' #'Private Snafu' #'Fluffy' #'Grover Groundhog' #'Horton the Elephant' #'Little Kitty' #'Red Hot Ryder' #'Daniel Platypus' #'Sam Cat' #'Chester Turtle' #'Humphrey Bogart' #'Mike Bulldog' #'Piggy Hamhock' #'Claude Cat' #'Cookie' #'Happy Rabbit' #'Al the Cat' #'Harold, Butch and Timothy' #'Little Blabbermouse' #'McKimson Cat' #'Merlin the Magic Mouse and Second Banana' #'Mr. Tristan' #'Timothy Platypus' #'Von Hamburger' #'Joe Besser Duck' #'Trixie Morton' #'Mr. Meek' #'Francois' #'Louis' #'Shamus O'Toole' #'O'Mike' #'Duke and Annie': (Frank Welker and Jennifer Hale):' #'Tom Cat #'Jerry Mouse' #'Spike the Bulldog' #'Tyke Dog' #'Mike Dog' #'Nibbles' #'Tuffy' #'Quacker' #'Muscles Mouse' #'Topo' #'Tiny Bulldog' #'Puggsy' #'Frankie DaFlea' #'Peep' #'Droopy' #'Dripple' #'Drippy' #'Bernie the Swallow' #'Swampy Fox' #'Barney Bear' #'Benny Burro' #'Joe Bear' #'Screwy Squirrel' #'George and Junior' #'Jasper Cat' #'Jinx Mouse' #'Jamma Minton' #'RoboRider': #'Count Dregon': Transcript *Mordecai Mounds vs. Bugs Booms: Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Super Hero War Riders of Final Battle Featuring Power Rangers x Masked Rider x Kamen Rider x VR Troopers x Beetleborgs/Transcript Teaser *'Announcer': In the 2nd movie, they shown courage and defeated evil, but one of them survived. *'Argan': The Empire will still get you. (Evil laughs) *'Announcer': And featured new bad guys. *'(Several Promethean knights appeared, Gek throws a rock at Nate's feet, Argan killed Malleard and Benson, Vrak awakens in a Empire like robot suit, Battle droids are seen talking with the Empire lords, Several Time Lords appeared from an Empird lich, and a Berserker Knight appeared)' *'Announcer': Some heroes fall, but a new one rises o be the replacement of the Rangers. Including a new leader. *'Sonic': Why me? *'Announcer': Even a new leader, shall be prepared by some facts. *'Red (Tallest)': No matter how short or tall you are. *'Announcer': Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of the New Returning Evil, coming soon to Theaters. Rated PG-13. *(Teaser ends) Category:Crossovers Category:Cartoon Network productions Category:Movie